


Blue Bell

by Lacey_Russell76



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Russell76/pseuds/Lacey_Russell76
Summary: Will Halstead decided to leave Chicago for a while, to find some closure, after the death of his father and the undercover work with the FBI. So he is going to visit an old friend, from his surgical residency, Annie Snow.





	1. Leaving Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any other the characters from the Chicago med or Chicago pd series and the idea for the town name is from my new favourite show Hart Of Dixie so I do not own the name of the town Blue Bell in Alabama, the charter of Annie Snow is mine and the are a couple of other characters I have made up for this story.
> 
> Also in this story Jay is the older brother I’m not entirely sure who’s older because Will says jays the older brother in his first episode he was in, but Jesse who plays Jay posted on Twitter Will was the oldest but this story works better with Jay being older.
> 
> Will and Natalie are not together in this story.

So I’m on the road, heading out of Chicago as fast as the road will take me, as fast as I came into Chicago almost three years ago.

Every other minute my phone goes off another text or call, my brother, my ex, my friends, all blowing up my cell wanting to know where I am, and why I just up and left in the middle of the night.

Texts and calls, 200 missed calls and they keep adding up, but how do you answer the phone and tell whoever is on the other side that I’m leaving Chicago and I don’t know if I am coming back.

I step off the bus, finally, after 12 hours craned in the small space with babies crying and overhearing strange conversations, but all east I had my killer playlist to entertain me.

So now I’m here in Alabama, walking down this old dusty dirt road, a suitcase in tow and the more I walk the more I wonder if I’m actually going the right way, why are there now maps to small towns.

Blue Bell, that’s where I’m trying to go but I’ve been walking down this road for 40 minuets now and I don’t know if I made any real head way, there is no cell service so I can’t call Annie for directions but at least that means I don’t have to heard another message ding or phone call from someone who I can’t bring myself to answer the phone too, no matter how much I want too.

Annie Snow, she is my best friend, my person, we did everything together back 10 years ago when we started our residencies, we became surgeons together gave up being surgeons together and no matter what has happened to either of us other the past ten years good or bad we have experienced it together.

Annie used to be a paediatric surgeon, now she’s a peadiatrian at a clinic in a small town. She still performs surgeries every now and again she’s has surgical privileges at the local hospital.

I was going to be a neurosurgeon, but the girl I loved died because of a mistake a neurosurgeon made and it became hard for me to cut into people heads and mess with their brains in the hopes that I am making them better, and so I became a plastic surgeon and it made me happy for a while but I lost my mentor and with it the reason I became a plastic surgeon in the first place.

The person I became was so far from the person I was in the beginning, when I started my Surinam internship I was bright and full of ideas, back then I always listened to my residents and attending, I was always looking for a chance to learn, improve become a better surgeon, a better doctor, a better person. But over time I became a man who was to proud to egotistical to ask for help when I needed it, I drank to much and always lost my temper became my father’s son.

I know I was always my father’s son but it wasn’t always obvious, everyone used to say they could tell I was my mother’s son, a part of her was still alive because of how alike the two of us were, but over the years I lost that side of me I became less like Serena and more like Patrick.

So one day I decided I needed a change. With a lot of help from Annie, I became aware of who I was and who I was becoming and what I wanted. So I left.

I packed up and left New York headed back to Chicago. Became an E.D Doctor reconnected with my dad and brother, who had lost all faith in me he assumed I had been fired and so I let him, I don’t know why, I guess he wouldn’t have believed me if I told him the truth that I quit.

I understood why he had doubts in me, I had let him down so many times before. Being here in Chicago was making me a better person though, slowly.

Now I feel lost or stuck I’m confused, my dad dies and I had to become a C.I for the FBI, I had to lie to all the people I care about, so when the FBI told me I was done I decided I was happy but I didn’t know what to do, so I just took off.

I left Chicago, my brother, my friends and my job all in the middle of the night.

Ok, so technically I told work I was struggling with my dad and needed some time so they gave me a month to clear my head.

I didn’t telling anyone else I was leaving though not even my brother Jay, I have let him down so many times in the past and just as I finally stop doing that my life implodeds and I am forced to do it again and I hate myself for it.

I wish I could pick up the phone and tell Jay what’s going on but I can’t, no matter how much I want to.

I jump when I hear a car horn, a pick-up truck pulls up next to me, so I look inside and I smile.

“Long time, no see, I am really glad you decided to take me up on my offer and come visit me in my little town, I’ve missed you” Annie says in that stupid fake southern accent of hers, I mean who is she kidding we both know she is a New Yorker, I get into the car “I’ve missed you too, thanks for letting me come here for a week or two, to get my head straight” she smile at me and starts to laugh “Get your head straight? How long did they give you off work a century?” I chuckle at that big dumb grin off hers “No, seriously though Will, how are you planning on getting your head straight in two weeks? I’ve known you ten years and your head has never been straight, but I’m always here for you, and I will always help you, know matter what, after all you are my person” I smile at her and we spend the rest of the car journey in silence.

We pull up outside her beautiful home and go inside “First door on the right is yours, I’ll take you on the town tour later, but first you look as though you need some rest, so” I look her and grin “Well now you see the problem I want sleep and I want a shower, I suppose I could sleep in the shower”  
“Second door on the left, and I case you weren’t kidding, and with you I assume you weren’t DO NOT sleep in the shower” she giggles and walks off into the kitchen.

I drop my back off in ‘my room’ and head to the bathroom, contamplating falling asleep in the shower.


	2. Where is Will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out Will has taken some time off work and tries to check in.

Jay Halstead woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolled over, rubbed the tired out of his eyes, groaned and answered the phone with a gruff voice “Halstead” the voice in the other end of the phone was sweet but worried, it was the voice of Natalie Manning, his brother’s ex “Hi Jay, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, but I’m worried about Will, he didn’t show up for his shift and Goodwin said he has taken a month off work and he’s not picking up, or texting me back and I’m worried, have you spoken to him? Is he ok?” Jay takes a moment to take all of what Natalie said in “He never said anything to me about taking time off work or anything really, we haven’t spoken in a couple days, we’ve both been busy at work, but I’ll call him, check in, see he’s ok, as soon as I know I’ll give you a call, alright?” Natalie sighs that all she could ask for really “Thanks Jay, I appreciate it”

Jay calls Will the second he hangs up on Natalie but he didn’t answer, so jay decides to text him.

Jay - Will look I don’t know what’s going on with you but call me back we need to talk x  
06:30am 

Jay - Hello? Call me x  
09:27am

Jay - Just text me ok x  
12:56pm

Jay - Will answer the damn phone x  
16:17pm

Jay - Are you ok? Please call me x  
20:48pm

Jay - Will I have called you at least 60 times and I have text you a bunch, why aren’t you picking up? I’ve been to your apartment some of your stuff is gone are you ok? Where are you? please just let me know you are ok I’m worried I can’t stop worrying about you ok let me know where you are at least let me know you are safe, you don’t even have to call me back ok just shoot me a text x  
23:32pm

Confused as to what is going on with Will, worried that he is struggling, that he may not be safe. Jay rolls over in bed and tries to fall asleep but, the thoughts of Will potentially being in danger means sleep is far from easy.


	3. Texts between brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets in touch with Jay.

I sigh when I hear my phone ding, i know that it’s going to be Jay, Jay has called and text me none stop. I know it’s because he is worried but I don’t know what to do about it.

Jay is always worrying about me and I know hat part of having an older brother is having someone worry about you but I think Jay worries about me more than other older brother worry about their younger siblings. I think about the relationship between Antonio and Gabby and I’ve seen Antonio worry about Gabby, but it’s not as often as Jay worries about me.

I know i have to answer him eventually, so I take a deep breathe and pick up my phone, surprise, surprise it was Jay, I click reply.

Jay - Will look I don’t know what’s going on with you but call me back we need to talk x  
06:30am 

Jay - Hello? Call me x  
09:27am

Jay - Just text me ok x  
12:56pm

Jay - Will answer the damn phone x  
16:17pm

Jay - Are you ok? Please call me x  
20:48pm

Jay - Will I have called you at least 60 times and I have text you a bunch, why aren’t you picking up? I’ve been to your apartment some of your stuff is gone are you ok? Where are you? please just let me know you are ok I’m worried I can’t stop worrying about you ok let me know where you are at least let me know you are safe, you don’t even have to call me back ok just shoot me a text x  
23:32pm

Will - I’m ok, I just can’t be in town right now it’s hard I just needed a breather you know x  
23:39pm

Jay jumps up when he hears his phone sings, he is hoping beyond hope that’s it’s Will and he texting go let him know that he is on and that he will be back soon.

When jay picks up the phone a big smile, spreads across his face, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he hits the read text button and see that Will is ok.

Will - I’m ok, I just can’t be in town right now it’s hard I just needed a breather you know x  
23:39pm

Jay - I’m glad that you are ok, where are you? You are safe right? Give me a call when you can or when you feel like it just be safe ok, where ever you are x  
23:42pn

Will - I’m at Annie’s place, and I am safe, I just needed some time away and to be around some I know and trust, and I know it doesn’t make sense but that’s the best I can explain it to you x  
23:44pm

Jay - So what you don’t trust me now, I’m your big brother if there was only one person in this world you could trust it should be me, but if you need sometime I get it, but when are you coming home? Are you coming home? Just give me a call when you can and stay safe I love you baby brother x  
23:48pm

Will - Of course I trust you, there is no one more I trust but right now I don’t feel like I can be around you, but it’s not about you, it’s about me, I am really struggling Jay, and I needed to get away from the pain so I took sometime off, and I don’t know how long I’ll be away, maybe a week or two, work gave me a month off, so that’s the longest I can be gone, but hopefully I won’t be away that long, I will call you, in a couple of days but for now I need a break. I love you too, Jay, but I need some space x  
23:54pm

Jay smiles puts his phone on his bedside table, lays back down and falls asleep almost instantly now that the fear of Will being hurt has gone out of his mind.

I put my phone down and I try to sleep, I’m worried that Jay doesn’t believe me when I say I’m ok, I finally fall asleep after about 10 minutes worry in my head thoughts I can not push out.


	4. Breakfast in Blue Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Annie having breakfast.

I wake up to hear singing, well I say singing it was more like a cat being strangled. I walked down the hallway and see Annie in the kitchen.

“Hey, Sweetie do you want waffles? And before you answer, you should know I already made you waffles” I chuckle at her she starts plating up the waffles “Well in that case, I would love waffles” she grins at me “Excellent choice, Sir”

We sit at the table eating the waffles and my god I forgot what a terrible cook she was, but I know well enough that you never tell a woman she can’t cook, well at least not to her face.

“Are you enjoying your waffles? I think I forgot too add the sugar” That’s why they taste so bad, I smile “You did? I didn’t notice, they are amazing” she beams and gets up.

I clear the table and walk into her living room and sit down next to her on the couch,

“So, have you talked to Jay yet?” I really should have guessed that was coming, Annie never was very good at staying out of other people’s business “Yeah, kind of, I text him and he understands or at least he says he does, it’s hard to tell when someone is being sarcastic over text”  
“It’s the hardest, but anyway, I’m glad you talked to him, but for today I think we should go on the town tour, I’ll introduce you to my friends from around here, show you the clinic and stop by Buttercup Bakery” Her smile is as wide as I’ve ever seen it when she says Buttercup Bakery I assume it has something to do with muffins probably Buttermilk, they’re not even that good, they better have black and white milkshakes, I look at Annie, when she starts to laugh “Yes, they have black and white milkshakes” I smile, she laughs “Aren’t you glad I know you so well, plus anyway, they have the worlds best Buttermilk muffins” I laugh, I knew it.

Twenty minutes later, the two of us are leaving the house when, a guy shows up at Annie’s door, he kissed Annie’s check and starts looking at me “Will this is Kevin Carter, he is one of my best friends here in Blue Bell, Kevin, this is Will Halstead my favourite guy” Kevin extends his hand towards me so I shake it “Well it’s good to meet you Will, I’ve heard a lot about you” I look at him “All good of course” I shake my head for some reason I doubt that “Well not to call you a liar or anything, but when comes to Annie I don’t seem to think she’s would have stick to the good stories” He laughs and Annie chuckles and pushes my arm “For the record Will, I only told him good stories” I give her a look of disbelief and she laughs “Ok, so maybe my version of good stories mean all the ones where I come off great and you come of like a dork, a loser or a idiot, but still” All three of us laugh “Alright well I’m taking Will on the town tour, care to join” Kevin gets a big smile on his face “I’d love too” I think there is something going on here.


	5. A morning chat with Sargeant Platt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Platt have an unexpected heart to heart.

Jay walks into the precinct to be met by the early morning warmth, that is Sargeant Trudy Platt. “Dectieve Chuckles” Jay walks up to her and smiles “Morning Platt” She smiles at Jay, and a nervous chill runs down Jays back, this is strange he thinks “Have you gotten through to Will yet” Jay looks at her confused, how did she know about Will? Platt notices Jay confused look and says “Me and Randall went to Molly’s last night, I overheard Mouse and the intelligence boys, talking, saying that Will had disappeared and he wasn’t answering your phone calls”  
“Yeah, well he finally text me back, late last night, he said he’s ok, he just needs sometime, I don’t know if I should believe him and give him his space or go after him”  
“Well I don’t have a brother but, if you think that you need to go get him from wherever he is and drag his ass home, then that’s probably what you should do” Jay nods at her  
“Where is he anyways? Did he say when he was getting home?”  
“He’s in Alabama, and he’s not entirely sure he said he wouldn’t be any longer than a month, that’s how long his work have given him off”  
“Well, send him our love next time you speak to him, I’ve always liked Will ever, though our first meeting wasn’t exactly the best” Jay chuckles  
“Thanks Sarge, and I Will, he likes you too, even though you terrify him” Platt chuckles and Jay steps back, he’s never heard her laugh before, wasn’t sure she could “I’ll see you later” Platt smiles and nods as Jay walks up the steps to intelligence.


	6. Moustead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Mouse have a talk about everything that is going on with Will.

Jay walked into Intelligence, and everyone was in the break room, well everyone except Mouse. So he walked down the stairs, into Mouse’s Den or computer room.

Jay walks through the doors “Hey man” Mouse jumps a little, and turns around and says “Hey, so has Will talked to you today or just last night?”  
“Just last night, but that’s something at least, right?”  
“Yeah, of course, look I mean a lot of people go through struggles, and after everything that happened to the two of us after we got back from the war, I mean you should know better just about anybody what it feels like to struggle with losing people, feeling guilty over it and having a gun put to your head”  
“I know, and I do get it. I just really wish that he could be ok, and be in Chicago, but he can’t, he is just struggling, and there’s nothing I can do, but it makes me feel helpless”  
“Well now you know how I felt after everything that happened to you after we got back, and how Will felt seeing you struggle with your ptsd after I rejoined the army”  
“Yeah I guess, plus I know what it’s like I’ll just give him his space, I’m just glad I have you back now”  
“Well, I’m not going anywhere and Will is gonna be home soon, and he’ll be ok, when he gets back”


	7. Will and Mouse texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse decides to check in on his best friend’s little brother.

Chicago

After jay leaves, Mouse pulls his phone out.

Mouse - Hey, so Jay’s worried and he’s not the type that worries, so that means there’s probably something to worry about, and we aren’t exactly the closest of friends but your like family, your my brothers brother, so if you need anything let me know ok  
09:23am

Alabama

Will is walking into the bakery with Annie and Kevin when his phone pings, he’s about to check it when  
“Hey Penny, this is my good friend and ex-collegue Will Halstead, Will this is Penny McGee she is the owner/manager of the bakery” Penny extends her hand to Will and he shakes her hand “Nice to meet you Will, I think Annie has told me some stories about the two of you back in New York.”  
“Nice to meet you as well, although she is probably lying or exaggerating about most of it” penny chuckes “Alright then, Annie Buttermilk muffin and a vanilla milkshake” Annie nods, Penny smiles and looks at Kevin “Kev, slice of apple pie and wheatgrass smoothie?” Kevin nods and smiles “And Will what can I get you?”  
“May I have a black and white milkshake and a brownie please?” Penny nods and smiles “Thank you”  
“I’ll bring to the table”

So they three of them sit at table close to the counter.  
Will pulls his phone out and sees he has a message from Mouse and smiles, and opens it.

Mouse - Hey, so Jay’s worried and he’s not the type that worries, so that means there’s probably something to worry about, and we aren’t exactly the closest of friends but your like family, your my brothers brother, so if you need anything let me know ok  
09:23am

Will - I’m ok Mouse, I’m gonna fine i’ll Be home soon and jay doesn’t need to worry, although he still will but I’ll be ok, but thanks for checking in, but do me a favour and keep an eye on jay, he has a tendency to go off the rails when he’s worried as you know and I would like to be aware if he’s gonna show up in Alabama and drag my ass home x  
09:45am

Chicago

Mouse checks his phone when it pings, he reads the message off Will, and he chuckes when he gets to the end of the message.

Mouse - Hey, so Jay’s worried and he’s not the type that worries, so that means there’s probably something to worry about, and we aren’t exactly the closest of friends but your like family, your my brothers brother, so if you need anything let me know ok  
09:23am

Will - I’m ok Mouse, I’m gonna fine i’ll Be home soon and jay doesn’t need to worry, although he still will but I’ll be ok, but thanks for checking in, but do me a favour and keep an eye on jay, he has a tendency to go off the rails when he’s worried as you know and I would like to be aware if he’s gonna show up in Alabama and drag my ass home x  
09:45am

Mouse - Of course I’ll keep an eye on Jay, and I’ll text you and give you a heads up if he does decide to drag you back from Alabama, just be ok and be safe ok x  
09:48am

Alabama

Will smiles down at his phone and checks the message from Mouse.

Mouse - Hey, so Jay’s worried and he’s not the type that worries, so that means there’s probably something to worry about, and we aren’t exactly the closest of friends but your like family, your my brothers brother, so if you need anything let me know ok  
09:23am

Will - I’m ok Mouse, I’m gonna fine i’ll Be home soon and jay doesn’t need to worry, although he still will but I’ll be ok, but thanks for checking in, but do me a favour and keep an eye on jay, he has a tendency to go off the rails when he’s worried as you know and I would like to be aware if he’s gonna show up in Alabama and drag my ass home x  
09:45am

Mouse - Of course I’ll keep an eye on Jay, and I’ll text you and give you a heads up if he does decide to drag you back from Alabama, just be ok and be safe ok x  
09:48am

Will - I will thanks x  
09:48am


End file.
